


Blame It On The Alcohol

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, IYOTP, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori and Bombur kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> written for the imagine your otp prompt on tumblr- Imagine your otp getting drunk and cooking together

It had started with a few glasses of wine that turned in to a dozen or so shots of various liquors. It was just another one of their traditional movie nights; they cooked, drank and watched movies, in that order. However, tonight they had started with an old corny movie that required they play a drinking game of taking a shot anytime they saw a wire or poorly designed alien. 

When the movie had ended Nori's stomach made itself known with a loud rumble and Bombur had suggested they start cooking. This was a good idea except for one small problem, they were both very drunk. They had originally planed on baking macaroons, but Nori decided he wanted a triple decker cake, and Bombur could never say no to the younger man.

Bombur could cook anything sober; Nori could barely make ramen when he was sober, so with both of them drunk they sound found themselves covered in cake batter. Nori had gotten over excited and turned on the mixer to quickly as Bombur poured in the wet ingredients. 

" Oh! How did we make this mess? " Nori asked as he wiped a pale green napkin through his long braided hair.

" Blame it on the alcohol, " Bombur said with a laugh as he poured what was left of the batter into a pan and slid it into the oven before turning to face Nori and loosening his voice. 

Nori was covered from head to toe in blobs of cake batter, his normally straight hair frizzing slightly as he ran napkins over it. Bombur had never seen something so beautiful. Nori began wiping off his face as Bombur continued to stare, " What? Did I miss a spot? "  
Bombur felt his face heat up but an idea also formed in his head. 

" Yeah just a bit on your cheek. " he said and watched as Nori wiped a mostly clean face oblivious to Bombur's lie.

" Did I get it? " Nori asked.

" Almost, it's just a bit to the…well here, allow me. " The older man said with a smile as he brought his hand up to Nori's face. However instead of wiping anything Bombur just cupped Nori's cheek and leaned in for a chaste kiss.  
Nori stared back at Bombur in shock as the larger man drew back from the kiss.  
" There ya go, all clean. " Bombur said with a blush.

" We should drink before cooking more often. " Nori said with a mischievous grin and a slight blush.


End file.
